Swaps
Ally's POV Another boring day in Sonic Boom. Usually I like work because I like school, and of course I like music its just I can't play the instruments because ive just cleaned them about a million times and I don't want to do the same routine over and over, plus, NOBODY IS HERE!! I sigh and decide to close the store, what harm could it do anybody?! None! I walk into the practice room, and all along Austin was asleep on one of the chairs. Oh No! Someone did come! Austin did, I promised that i'd close the store and work on a song with him! I must have forgotten because I was cleaning the instruments. I slowly walk up to him and smile at his cute fac- Ally, friends, friends. "Austin" I shake his arm, as he wakes up yet mumbles "ILoveAlly". "What?" I immediately respond as he jumps up. "Nothing!" He says nervously. "Ok" I just reply and sit at the piano. "Sorry I didn't come up sooner, I kinda, well I forgot." I said honestly, he smiled. "Ally don't worry, I'll always love you even if you for-" "What?!" I yet again interrupt. He sighs. "Guess theres no hiding that one....Look Ally, I can't, I won't. I want you back." He says with a straight face. "Who cares how many girls love me? I love you and thats all that matters" He says. "Austin, being your songwriter and working in the store is already too much, you do not know how hard it is. Plus it hasn't been long since we broke up. Im not ready for another or even the same relationship" I say. His eyebrows fall. "Ally, I don't think its that hard. Try learning the songs and practising, plus performing. Mines harder" He says, my mouth falls open. "No its not, I think my job is harder I mean the amount of work Ive got to do Austin!" I say. He smirks. "Is that a challenge?" He asks. I smile "Yes, it is." I reply. "Real-" "YES AUSTIN! IT IS!" I shout. His eyes widen as he falls of the piano bench. "Point one, Ally Awesome Dawson!" I cheer. He laughs "Well, how about we swap jobs for a day" He says. "Deal!" Austins POV This is going''' to be so easy! Switching jobs?! Hello?? She can't perform! She has stage fright! I am totally going to win this challenge!!! '''Ally's POV You know how easy this is?! I mean switching Jobs?! Oh my pickles, he can't even write a song! And work? Pal-easeeee. He'd fall asleep, and i mean it. Or just mess around with the instruments! He'd close the store so quickly! Both's POV OH WAIT! Ally's POV I go running to Austin as he comes running to me "BUT I CANT DO YOUR JOB!" We both shout. "I know Ally you can't perform because your a wimp about it" He says. "What?" I reply. "Its true" he admits. Tears form in my eyes "Im a wimp?! No Austin, You win already. But im not talking about the challenge" I storm off as he looks at me. I run into the practice room and lock it. How could he? So rude! And to think I still HAD feelings for him. Austin's POV "ALLY NO I DIDNT MEAN IT THAT WAY! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! ITS JUST LIKE A REWORD OF STAGE FRIGHT OR BEING SCARED!" I shout as I chase her and bang on the Practice Room door. "Why couldn't you say that then?" She asks. "I don't know, I was nervous!" I shout. She walks up to the door and opens it, with a plain yet confused, and questionable face. "Why were you nervous?" STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING AT YOU IN 20 MINUTES! Category:Auslly Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Auslly Media Category:Wiki Content